EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração
by G Rei
Summary: A história muda e o final também. Novos personagens, mais dúvidas, dor, segredos, desespero e uma pitada de romance.
1. A eleita

**A HISTÓRIA MUDA...**

**...E O FINAL TAMBÉM.**

**

* * *

**

**EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração... **

_Por GRei_

**

* * *

**

**Novos personagens. Mais dúvidas. Dor. Segredos. Desespero. Romance.**

**SERÁ QUE O INEVITÁVEL ACONTECERÁ?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1** – A eleita

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE REI AYANAMI **

Rei Ayanami estava encostada no criado-mudo. Seus olhos vagavam lentamente pelas suas mãos sujas de sangue. Sua roupa intocável e subitamente molhada. Seus cabelos caídos em sua face realçavam ainda mais a insanidade de sua expressão.

- Isso é sangue?- seus olhos lacrimejaram, a respiração ficou pesada e logo sua mente embaralhou-se - É meu sangue?

A toalha estendida sobre a cama encharcava o lençol. A porta do banheiro semi-aberta deixava o barulho dos pingos do chuveiro, aguçarem e perturbarem os sentidos de Rei.

- Quem sou eu? - gotas saíram de seus olhos e escorreram - O que é isto? - as lágrimas mergulharam em direção as mãos - Lágrimas? Sou eu que estou chorando?

O ferimento em sua cabeça ardia, latejava e incomodava. O sangue, abundante, manchava seu uniforme. Logo, se rendeu e suas costas deslizaram sobre a superfície das gavetas; contraindo o criado-mudo para a parede e acabou na posição deitada. Algo que estava na beirada cai.

- O que é isto? - seus olhos examinam o estojo, enquanto tira cuidadosamente o objeto de dentro. - Gendo Ikari! - leu o nome escrito nas alças do óculos.

**APARTAMENTO DE MISATO KATSURAGI **

Os raios solares ultrapassavam o vidro da janela da sala, deixavam visível à poeira e refletiam luz ao ambiente. Misato sonolenta andava vagarosamente até à sala com o cabelo despenteado seguindo os berros de Asuka. Shinji retorcia-se com uma torrada na boca ao lado da segunda criança, a fim de amarrar os cadarços do tênis branco e esporte.

- Anda logo seu molenga! Vamos chegar atrasados na escola por sua causa! Idiota. - gritava Asuka com angustia.

Soryu indisposta a esperar o puxou pela gola da camisa, o carregou até a saída e bateu raivosamente a porta. Misato que havia observado tudo encostada no portal sorri e solta uma provocação.

- Se cuidem crianças! Hehe...- dá uma risada de deboche que fecha o clima. - Agora eu vou me servir...- pegou uma cerveja na geladeira.

**TOQUIO – 3 **

A rua parecia não ter movimento. De vez em quando se via uma loja aberta, uns carros parados, algumas pessoas, no percurso que fazia parte do cotidiano dos habitantes de Tóquio-3 pela manhã.

- Shinji seu idiota! O que você tem na cabeça para desligar o alarme do despertador? - perguntava Asuka, invocada com a reação estúpida de Ikari.  
- Desculpa...eu não consegui dormir...e...então...sem querer- - gaguejava a terceira criança nervosa.  
- Imbecil! - resmungou Asuka indignada

Os dois companheiros de classe caminhavam aceleradamente para o colégio. De repente a segunda criança estica os lábios com ironia.

- Quem diria a garota-maravilhosa também se atrasou!

Rei andou casualmente até os dois.

- Bom dia Rei. - disse Shinji observando a atadura na testa da primeira criança.  
- Seu tonto! Você está querendo fugir da situação que nos colocou? - Asuka o agarrou pelas orelhas com força.  
- Ai...ai...ai...não é isso...ai! - Shinji se desesperava.  
- Bom dia Shinji. - Rei respondeu com suavidade.

**COLÉGIO DE TOQUIO-3 **

A sala de aula estava agitada como sempre, por rodinhas de alunos e fofocas que circulavam com rapidez. Shinji e Asuka entraram na sala, descontentes. Rei não subjugou nada. Os três sentaram em suas carteiras, respectivamente.

- O que aconteceu com suas orelhas? - disse Touji se espreguiçando e bocejando.  
- Elementar meu caro Touji, isso parece ser marcas de mãos - analisou Kensuke, limpando as lentes do seu óculos.  
- Foi a-- engasgou Shinji ao olhar assustado para Soryu.  
- Nem pense em falar algo! Seu baka! - sussurrava Asuka medonha.  
- Não foi nada! Hehe..- tremeu Ikari.  
- Você está estranho. - estranhou Touji, o colega.  
- Ele tem muita sorte de ser agredido por uma garota formidável como Asuka Langley Soryu. - vangloriava Kensuke com os olhos brilhantes.  
- Bah...patéticos...- olhou Asuka com desprezo a situação.

O trio continuou a conversa e a dupla dinâmica de Asuka e Hikari trocava mensagens pelo computador.

A porta da sala foi aberta pelo professor que se deparou com uma desorganização. Hikari tratou de exigir referência dos alunos ao professor.

- Sentem-se! - disse o mestre.  
- Ahh...o velho vai começar de novo com a mesma história..- reclamava Touji baixinho.  
- Hoje temos uma aluna nova! - dizia o professor esboçando um sorriso.  
- Nossa sorte está mudando Kensuke. - disse Touji com os olhos arregalados - Kensuke? Kensuke? - preocupado virou-se para trás.

Kensuke admirava cada mínimo detalhe de Asuka e sua saliva saia da boca. Touji ao ver a cena mesquinha, fez uma expressão facial confusa e caiu como uma estatua no chão.

-Meu deus! A cada dia isto está piorando. - Touji apoiou-se no assento da cadeira.

A porta novamente foi empurrada, mas com mais leveza, o que causou um ruído. A sombra projetada no piso dava forma ao entrar em passos curtos. Uma adolescente sorriu assustada e olhou para os lados desconcertada. Embora seu coração palpitasse, ela mantinha uma postura doce. Suas características eram resumidas em uma única olhada: alta, clara, cabelo castanho-claro liso-cacheado e olhos verdes.

- Uaau...que gatinha! - exclamava Touji com felicidade.  
- Seu tonto, preste atenção aos seus afazeres. - disse Hikari injuriada.  
- Meu nome é Misashi Mendes! Muito prazer. - Misashi sorriu com as mãos para trás.

O professor a olhou de lado e acertou o óculos.

- Pode sentar-se Misashi Mendes. - disse o professor com a voz fraca.

Todos os garotos cercaram Misashi com olhares curiosos pela sua beleza diferente. Ela por sua vez, apenas caminhou para a sua carteira e respectivamente ajeitou-se nela.

- Oh! É verdade, parece uma artista. - disse Shinji a reparando.- Completamente diferente de certas pessoas - pensou e desviou o olhar para a segunda criança.  
- Que olhar incrédulo é esse! - gritou Asuka aborrecida.  
- Pare de reclamar e presta atenção na aula. - disse Shinji surpreso. - Tsc, ela ouviu! - pensou.

O professor encarou Asuka por alguns minutos, a deixou envergonhada por ter cometido uma atitude chamativa.

- Hã! O que aconteceu? - perguntava Kensuke inconformado com a desatenção de Soryu nele.  
- Oh desligado! Temos uma aluna nova gatinha. - sussurrava Touji no ouvido de Kensuke com a mão abafando a voz.

Os comentários impertinentes alcançavam os ouvidos de Mendes, que nada fazia, a não ser olhar para a tela do notebook.

- De onde ela será que é?  
- Será uma estrangeira?  
- Ela é muito linda! É tão diferente.

_Horas depois_

- No último ano do século 20...um imenso meteoro atingiu o Pólo Sul...- dizia o professor relendo o livro.

A carteira antes vazia ao lado da terceira criança estava sendo ocupada por Misashi. Ikari cansado das frases repetitivas do seu mestre, como distração girava a caneta na mão. Sem querer, notou o esforço da novata em recuperar a matéria antiga, e também, como estava muito empenhada, empurrar o disquete da mesa. Shinji que havia acompanhado o descuido de Mendes agachou-se para alcançá-lo e o pegou. Antes que pudesse retirá-lo do chão, uma mão o barra.

- Me desculpe...- disse Misashi.  
- Eu ...- disse Shinji vermelho e entregando o disquete a ela - ...que...- a fala ficou incompleta ao som do último sinal de finalização de aula.

**NERV**

Shinji e Asuka andavam exaustos pelos corredores da Nerv:

- Aaaaaah...que tédio. - reclamava Asuka, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos encostadas na nuca.  
- Vá reclamar com os outros. - disse Shinji.

Misato correu até eles, angustiada e preocupada.

- Por que demoraram? - disse Misato os puxando. - Venham rápido!  
- É um anjo? - questionou Asuka.  
- É uma surpresa! - respondeu Misato.

**NERV – _Sala de Ritsuko_**

- Bem apresento a vocês Misashi Mendes. - mostrou Ritsuko alegre.  
- A partir de hoje ela fará parte da nossa equipe, pilotando a unidade 4. - disse Misato com os braços cruzados.

A sala era grande e de pouca iluminação. No centro estavam parados: Rei, Shinji e Asuka. Surpresos e desordenados com exceção da primeira criança que esboçava um sorriso superficial e alternativo.

- Muito prazer novamente! - disse Misashi carinhosamente ao reconhecê-los.  
- Igualmente. - respondeu Asuka com ligeira falsidade.  
- A quarta criança! - pensou Shinji alterado.- Fico feliz que seja ela. - repensava contente.  
- Muito prazer. - respondeu Rei sem alteração.  
- Novamente? - Misato desencostou da parede e tocou a face com dúvida.  
- Então os quatros já se viram. - Ritsuko ficou séria.  
- Sim, no colégio. - respondeu Misashi abanando os braços.  
- Isso só pode ser obra sua...- disse Ritsuko olhando para a Misato.  
- Hehe...eu havia me esquecido...- explicava Misato sem graça - ...que tinha cumprido ordens de Gendo Ikari. Que a quarta criança retomasse aos estudos imediatamente não havendo interrupções. - completou a frase.  
- Capitã, como você me faz perder tempo? - disse Ritsuko.  
- Tudo bem. - sorriu Misashi.  
(...)

**NERV- _Sala do comandante Ikari_**

- A quarta criança já chegou? - disse Gendo apoiando o rosto nas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.  
- Sim. Você está certo do poder que ela possui? - questionou Fuyuzuki  
- Nunca errei. - sobressaltou Gendo.

_(Continua)_


	2. Seja bem vinda!

**EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração...**

_Por GRei_

* * *

**Capitulo 2** – Seja Bem Vinda!

* * *

**NERV – _Sala de Ritsuko_**

A sala se tornou um ponto especifico para o encontro: entre a novata e os experientes. O clima estava tenso e perturbado, e as poucas lâmpadas no ambiente não clareavam totalmente. O silêncio invadiu pensamentos embaralhados e insistentes de cada indivíduo presente.

Asuka olhou indiretamente para a estrutura facial de Misashi. Não agüentou a percussão da situação hospedeira e a quebrou.

- Você é japonesa? - perguntava Asuka a observando com dúvida.

A pergunta harmonizada se fundiu a hospitalidade causada pelo descontentamento conjunto.

- Não. Minha nacionalidade é brasileira. - respondeu cabisbaixa.

A ventilação existente na sala fazia o oxigênio quente circular. As vestimentas grudavam nos corpos, e o suor escaldante transparecia. O soalho opaco e sem brilho, não atiçava a mente a lembrar e observar os mínimos detalhes espalhados pelo local. Mendes tristonha era sufocada pela insanidade humana mal compartilhada. Ela queria relatar a convenção que se expandia ao seu redor. Misato em contrapartida resolveu ressaltar em uma charada:

- Duas estrangeiras! -Misato olhou o rosto embaraçoso da novata.  
- Duas! -Misashi se espreguiçou discretamente.  
- Sim. A nacionalidade de Asuka da unidade 02 é alemã -Ritsuko calmamente folheou a ficha da quarta criança.  
- Que bom... -disse a brasileira indo até Asuka. -que não sou a única que não tem muito conhecimento sobre o Japão.-completou com um sorriso, porém com os olhos virados com sutileza para a terceira criança.

Ela tentou com insistência desafiar a probabilidade confusa de Ikari, mas ele estava muito conturbado de pensamentos diretamente ligados à própria.

- Poderemos ser grandes amigas. - Asuka em uma ação descontrolada abraçou Misashi para inverter a atenção.  
- Seria uma má influência para a Misashi. - pensou Shinji olhando as duas.

Rei apenas encarava a encenação de Soryu como uma falsidade movida pelo ciúme.

- Bem...crianças podem ir agora. - sentou Misato.  
- Pilotos! Amanhã haverá testes de sincronização. Apareção aqui depois da aula. - disse Ritsuko com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

Todos os pilotos responderam com um curto e rápido sim e, logo depois, se retiraram em fileira deixando para trás Misato e Ritsuko.

**NERV- _Sala do Comandante Ikari  
_**

Em uma cadeira desconfortável estava o comandante Ikari olhando repreensivo através dos óculos escuros e com a face embrutecida e pensativa. Calmamente apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas e os cotovelos na mesa disposta à luz da lâmpada florescente. Ao seu lado estava Fuyuzuki de pé, com as mãos para trás e os olhos fechados cinicamente.

- Você sabe o que fazer. - afirmou Ikari e consciente da resposta que teria, esticou os lábios precipitadamente.  
- Exato. Passarei a nova ordem para Misato através de Ritsuko. - respondeu Fuyuzuki com a voz roca.  
- Não quero saber como agira para concluir isso! -alterou o tom. - Só quero que o inevitável não aconteça. - repensou na atitude e retomou a frase com moderação.

**NERV – _Sala de Ritsuko_  
**

(...)  
- O quê! - levantou-se do assento.

A humildade não poupava a alegria de Misato que contagiou o seu espírito de responsabilidade.

- É a nova ordem do comandante Ikari. - Ritsuko verificou alguns papéis. - A partir de agora você terá a guarda da quarta criança. -avistou os documentos procurados e os entregou a Misato.  
- Misashi Mendes. - examinou os dados da novata.  
- Mais um...espero que ela seja a mais sensata dos três. - olhou a foto 3x4 do piloto.

**APARTAMENTO DE MISATO KATSURAGI – _Quarto de Asuka_**

Asuka estava intacta encima da cama. Repensava sobre a inconsciência incompreendida de Misashi. Isso a perturbou e a feriu, deixou-a insegura em relação a poder perder o reconhecimento de bom piloto do Eva. Não conseguiu não parar de comparar a simplicidade da brasileira com a dela. Recaiu muitas vezes. Relembrou os gestos de Mendes e se agrediu mentalmente por suspeitar de um interesse tímido da Misashi pelo Shinji.

Em suas bochechas resplandeceu um toque rosado. Fechou a mão e contraiu a unha para perfurar a carne frágil. De repente ouviu a campainha, o barulho intrigou a sua privacidade de tortura. Então colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e percebeu o sangue vazar e se misturar com a angustia e com o seu cheiro no lençol.

**_Sala _**

Shinji tirou cuidadosamente o avental para o pendurar no cabide, enquanto sentiu a garganta secar.

- Já vai...um momento! - correu Shinji até a porta.

Posicionou suas mãos suadas na maçaneta e a girou. Abriu e entre a extremidade reconheceu Misashi.

- Misashi! - disse Shinji pálido e envergonhado.

Mendes debruçou um sorriso caloroso. Suas madeixas estavam caídas por cima de seus olhos esverdeados, mas permaneceu segurando firme a alça da mochila.

- Shinji Ikari! Eu vou morar aqui também! A Capitã Katsuragi está estacionando o carro. Vai demorar um pouco...

Ikari não agüentou a pressão angelical da novata. Seu corpo amoleceu e tombou. Mendes se chocou quando viu a terceira criança caída e tratou de checar a sua temperatura.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Misashi com a mão na testa de Shinji.  
- Eu...eu - abriu os olhos trêmulo.

Uma sombra feminina ofuscou a claridade perto do portal.

- Droga! Odeio esta- - disse Misato distraída. - Hm, Shinji, Shinji! - cruzou os braços.  
- Não é isso que você está pensando Misato. Eu posso explicar! - levantou.  
- O que está acontecendo? - Asuka abriu a porta. - Misashi! O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Shinji e Asuka! A quarta criança é a nova hospede deste apartamento. Foram as ordens do comandante Ikari!  
- Morar assim, de repente com a Mendes! O que está planejando, pai! - pensou Shinji encabulado.  
- Misato, onde eu vou dormir? - perguntou inocentemente a brasileira.

A questão se dimensionou como eco no ouvido de Katsuragi, que fitou indiscretamente a segunda criança.

- Nem pense nisso! EU gosto de privacidade. - gritou Asuka e bateu a porta.  
- Achei que a Asuka poderia ser solidária e dividir o seu quarto...- Misato coçou a cabeça inconformada. - Tenho tão pouco espaço no meu.  
- Mas Misato...-disse Ikari.

A sutil fala incompleta de Shinji era um alvo fácil para a madura capitã.

- Ai que bom Shinji que você vai dividir o seu quarto com a Misashi.- Misato deu um tapa levemente nas costas da terceira criança.  
- Não podemos! Ele é homem e eu sou mulher! - reclamava a novata angustiada.  
- O que está pensando Misato? - disse Ikari apavorado.  
- Por que estão tão encabulados? - disse Katsuragi com uma certa ingenuidade.  
- Já que não tenho escolha...tudo bem, mas eu exijo um espaço no quarto dele. - retrucou a brasileira.  
- Você pode ficar com a cama e eu dormirei no chão.  
- Obrigada Shinji. - sorriu Mendes.

A respiração de Ikari acelerou, um calafrio o percorreu e o deixou em transe por alguns minutos. Sua face embranqueceu e logo em seguida, surgiu um avermelhado que se expandiu totalmente. As palavras entardecidas de medo não se aventuram a sair mais.

- Onde é o quarto? - indagou Misashi.  
- Ah sim, é a segunda porta desse corredor. - apontou Misato com o dedo indicador.  
- Obrigada. - agradeceu e seguiu para o corredor.

Shinji a olhou por um tempo. Misato resfriava os pensamentos, enquanto tocava delicadamente o local tenso localizado no centro da testa. A fome invadiu seu estômago causando um barulho alto e na mesma hora seu rosto apresentou sinais de fraquezas.

- Shinji cadê o jantar? - perguntou Misato com os olhos incrédulos.  
- Ah sim, só um minuto.Já está quase pronto. - respondeu correndo para a cozinha e retomando o avental.

**_Quarto de Shinji Ikari_**

Mendes sentou na beirada da cama, pôs a refletir sobre os acontecimentos de sua vida no Brasil. Uma tosse impertinente e sufocante ameaçou a sua reflexão. Uma tontura pesada recaiu sobre sua matéria e a fez ser obrigada a fechar os olhos.

**+MENTE DE MISASHI+**

- Sua efetiva presença na vida desse rapaz é eficaz. - disse um adolescente.  
- Pare Kars! Eu não sou uma boneca. Me deixe em paz! - agonizou Misashi.  
- O quê? - Kars se aproximou cuidadosamente. - Você me pertence sabia? - suspendeu o queixo da novata.  
- Saia da minha mente! - tirou raivosamente a mão de Kars.

Tudo era realizado na mente sombria da novata, porém todas as ações tinham reações na realidade. A imagem de Kars era definida por um jovem rapaz alto, branco, cabelo liso preto e olhos azuis.

- Pare de agir como uma criança! - ressentiu o adolescente.  
- E do que me adianta! Não entendo nada do que me foi confessado. Sei que devo seguir ordens. Quem as deu? - chorou Misashi. - O que sou? - berrou. -Alguém me criou!  
-Você ainda deixa visíveis as emoções que sente. Vejo que não possui o desenvolvimento correto para a missão que a foi designada.-Kars se reaproximou.

**_Quarto de Shinji Ikari_**

O corpo inconsciente da quarta criança estava estendido no leito. Misashi segurava forçosamente o lençol. Shinji bateu na porta, mas a batida não acudiu os ouvidos de Mendes. Então, se viu no dever de abrir a porta, e com essa atitude encontrou a brasileira desmaiada.

- Misashi! - aflito.

Ikari observou a expressão serena da novata e com isso, soltou uma frase enriquecida.

- Seja bem vinda Misashi Mendes! - a olhou intensamente.

_(Continua) _


	3. O toque de uma alma

**EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração...**

_Por GRei_

* * *

**Capitulo 3** – O toque de uma alma

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE MISATO KATSURAGI - _Quarto de Shinji – 22h_**

A noite embrulhada rachava o céu de gotas claras. A janela emoldurada de vidros cintilados deixava traspassar a luz embranquecida da lua cheia. O rapaz de olhos castanhos azulados permitia a infração especular da obscura imagem realçada da frágil Misashi. Enquanto o foco de suas pupilas dilatava, sua mão o domava para poder tocar a novata. A porta ferozmente é empurrada.

- Seu pervertido! Querendo se aproveitar da pobre Mendes! Argh! - berrava Asuka inconformada com a presença de Ikari no quarto. - Impressionante como você não se manca. - cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar medíocre.

Shinji se levantou rapidamente e contestou a reação desabada da segunda criança. Sua face corou, porém abaixou a cabeça e os fios de cabelo caíram por cima deformando lateralmente o seu desenho facial.

- Eu...eu...ia chamá-la para o jantar. - sorriu ironicamente e abanou as mãos para baixo, enquanto prosseguia para a saída.  
- Que desculpa esfarrapada! - falou Soryu emburrada o seguindo e fechando a porta.

Misashi dormia sobre o colchão maleável que sacramentava a redução da fragilidade humana que forjava com o imóvel uma sensação precária de segurança. Os olhos permaneciam ainda fechados e desapreciavam as belas linhas do ambiente solitário. De repente os cílios se espremeram, a testa enrugou e despreveniu a proteção. Essa negação era dedicada à dor intensa, constringida pela fechadura de seu cérebro invadido.

- O que sou? Um Eva? Um humano? Uma experiência? - questionava Misashi repetidamente para si mesma.

**+MENTE DE MISASHI+ **

O tremor percorria a insanidade de Mendes e se misturava com a carência destrocada pela manipulação de seu gene. A cabeça baixa desconcentrava a dor que se saciava de seu suor.

A escuridão censurava o desejo de simplificação ao redor da energia negativa do suposto rapaz que recebia um reconhecimento instável, após puxar a novata para abraçá-la. Ela que não tinha o calor em suas veias se dopou com a caricia desbancada daquele superior.

- Você é importante para mim. Pare de querer aprender sobre a vida... - disse Kars melancolicamente.

A novata oprimida castigou o seu sentimento puro, concebendo a contaminação. A ilusão malfeitora ampliava horizontes desertos e falsificava a impressão afável do rapaz que esnobava retribuir sinceramente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- gritava a quarta criança dolorosamente, querendo deslocar-se. - Argh.

Uma faca pequena e afiada era manjada pela mão de Shinohara e usada para perfurar o peito da novata. O sangue jorrou pelo ar, deslizou sobre o aço e caiu no chão. Misashi vomitou sem explicita defesa corporal.

- ...ou você irá sofrer. - completou Kars Shinohara.

O abraço foi sendo apertado, contribuindo para que a projeção da faca atrofiasse inteiramente os órgãos. O adolescente friamente a girou, ensangüentou a roupa de ambos e depois a tirou enxaguada de sangue. Para finalizar o ato covarde, empurrou sem escrúpulos a garota contra o chão áspero.

- Você ainda não está pronta para servir a nossa Associação. - Kars sorriu com deboche, em seguida, jogou fora à arma criminal e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Embebedada com o desespero que poluía os lábios, sua mão tentava lacrar a ferida que ardia. A visão embaraçava constantemente conspirava o medo com a falta de sinceridade.

- Kars Shinohara..argh...eu...te o... ode...odeio...- dizia Misashi sonolenta, com seu fôlego sumindo e com a garganta entupida.  
- Idiota. - disse Kars trilhando a estrada.

**BRASIL/RIO GRANDE DO SUL - _Aeroporto – 10:30h_ **

O Sol soprava ar quente e poluía a intensidade pressionada do ambiente. Os corpos suados transbordavam uma pequena quantidade visível de água que se desprendia. Colando e descolando nos tecidos leves. O vento raspava as esculturas humanas, secando o cansaço e levantando os cabelos arreados.

A voz feminina foi posicionada para a concentração de relatar o procedimento a ser cumprido pelos passageiros.

- Atenção, senhores passageiros com destino ao Japão vôo B102, por favor, embarcar imediatamente. - disse a locutora se afastando do microfone e causando um ruído agudo.

Em um banco de dois lugares que se atravancava com uma lixeira preta, se podia ver na superfície plana uma mochila espreguiçada encostada em um rapaz, que estava sentado curvado com as pernas semi-abertas e apoiando seus cotovelos nas coxas. Suas mãos estavam frias e avermelhadas, constrangendo uma foto, possuída por raios solares. Uma sombra humana bloqueia a claridade solar e pega a foto rapidamente.

- Você ainda continua com essa idéia? - falou híspido o individuo em pé que examinava a foto e logo depois, ergueu os olhos para Tsurugi.

O rapaz sentado arredado de implícita contusão virou o rosto para o lado, incansável de traficar frases mentalizadas, respirou e aspirou o ar quente abafado.

- Irei protegê-la. - respondeu Tsurugi calmamente, porém permaneceu com o olhar imóvel.  
- Você só irá atrapalhar. Lembre-se, eu posso cuidar dela. - disse o rapaz desconhecido que havia reconstituído a fala repensada.  
- Cala a boca Kars! - dizia Tsurugi se levantando e empurrando o cidadão. - Que merda é essa na tua mão? - observou cautelosamente a mancha de sangue.

Kars era como um fantasma que aterrorizava os momentos mais impróprios de Misashi. Surgia em sua mente e causava caos, entretanto, para Tsurugi ele aparecia como um humano qualquer, de pele e ossos.

Tudo que era feito na inconsciência tinha suas conseqüências na realidade. O sangue não era visível para pessoas normais, mas a quarta criança realmente havia sido machucada. Mesmo que o ferimento não pudesse ser visto, ele existia.

- Sangue! - puxou rapidamente a mão de Kars e a analisou com possessão.  
- Me poupe de seus apelos ridículos.- Kars com desprezo retirou a mão.

A situação hemorrágica era danificada pelo peso da consciência ilimitada aos desprezos humanos, inofensivos, dos dois jovens. O chão limpo refletia as sombras, enquanto ambos, sujavam a possibilidade inconfessável de culpa, remoendo a esperança de escapatória. A mão seca de ódio de Tsurugi era restringida pelo impulso de marcar profundamente o rosto de Shinohara.

- Desgraçado, por quê? - disse Tsurugi sensibilizado.  
- Não é da sua conta. - replicou Shinohara.  
- Tu é um filho da mãe.- falou Tsu pegando a mochila e se afastando.

Riscando as promessas improvisadas, cada um seguia o seu destino. Tsu seguia retamente e tentava dissolver a raiva.

- Grande tolo do universo. - disse Kars amassando a foto e a jogando no lixo. - Não sabia que ele havia guardado aquela foto, com Misashi e ele juntos.

**APARTAMENTO DE MISATO KATSURAGI – _Cozinha – 22:30h_ **

A área peculiar estava exposta à luz fluorescente da lâmpada alongada. A mesa de madeira era o incentivo de discussões paralelas, enquanto as almofadas aconchegavam as posturas, o elo danificado queimava-se inocentemente no interior de Asuka e a mantinha incentivada com a posição dividida.

A guardiã derramava a bebida alcoólica na boca, logo depois, suspendeu a lata de alumínio e deu um grito esférico de alegria.

- Ahhh! Uma latinha de cerveja, que vida boa. - disse Misato limpando a boca e retomando a cerveja. - Que clima ruim! Será que Soryu não está feliz por ter mais uma companheira? - pensava Katsuragi olhando para segunda criança.  
- Vou dormir. Boa noite. - dizia Shinji se levantando.  
- Contanto que dê para beber, por mim tudo bem.- repensou Misato com uma gota.  
- É melhor você não se aproveitar da quarta criança...senão...- disse Asuka segurando o copo de suco e sugando o liquido pelo canudo.  
- Puh! Ora essa...- pensou Shinji esticando os lábios.  
- O que foi? Que risada foi essa? - dizia Soryu com a boca arregalada e o olhando.  
- Nada...impressão sua. - disse Shinji calmamente caminhando para o quarto.

**Quarto de Shinji Ikari - _02:25h_ **

A madrugada revelava as horas lentas e desengonçadas. O dormitório pequeno abafava os pulmões, a respiração era pinchada de ar transparente. Na cama estreita encaixada na parede branca a adolescente Misashi estava dormindo e no chão, estava Shinji com insônia.

A garota inquieta, com a falta de percepção de seu sono ralo, se sentia incomodada com o corpo preso a um limite. Ela tentava proteger a sua confiança desmoronada se virando para o lado oposto; a beirada da cama era o abismo de sua perturbação. Incapaz de utilizar a liberdade de espaço, em mais uma virada, acabou caindo no colchão de Ikari.

- Mi...misa...Misashi! - disse Ikari surpreso.

A terceira criança topada com sua fraqueza corporal ressentia em algo para apagar o seu medo de estar próximo demais da novata. A animação involuntária de Mendes a fez colocar o braço em cima do pescoço de Shinji.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Shinji intrigado.

Shinji decaia em uma profunda dúvida que alertava seu instinto de questionar. O menino tímido estava paralisado. Querendo descobrir o principio do avançamento se virou tragicamente, sendo surpreendido, pelos lábios encostados da brasileira entre os seus.

- Misashi é sonâmbula? - pensava. - O que estou fazendo? É errado! Eu...eu. Não! Tenho que provar que não sou um covarde! - prosseguiu o toque.

O bruto ressentimento manipulava suas ações, as emoções frágeis que desarmava a profecia de união, eram reeditadas para a leveza do beijo. A quarta criança cedia sem noção e foi rebuscando seus gestos antigos e os desfazendo. Ikari lamentava pela atitude destroçada de seu apelo esquecido e reacendia a estimulação do prazer labial. A adolescente descarnada reabriu os olhos apáticos e se viu sendo violada. Uma solicitação prévia causou o trágico empurro da separação imediata.

- Por que você me beijou? - disse Misashi tocando os lábios recém abandonados e em seguida dando um tapa na face de Ikari.- Nunca mais faça isso novamente! - fechou a mão levando-a ao peito.  
- Me desculpe.- quis atar Shinji.  
- Eu...eu..- Mendes tremia com os olhos opacos entristecidos - Preciso beber água. - levantou-se correndo para a cozinha.  
- Está bem Misashi. - respondeu Shinji mentalmente. - Seu beijo...seu gosto...- repensava - Tem gosto de sangue...- colocou a mão na boca. - Sangue...mas como? - observou o sangue entre seus dedos.

_(Continua)_


	4. Sendo você

**EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração...**

_Por GRei_

* * *

**Capitulo 4** – Sendo você

* * *

**NERV**

Em uma sala escura e recarregada de antigas ligações e subentendidas de discursos ultrapassados, estavam na mesa, representantes bem sucedidos e importantes para patrocinarem idéias fanáticas.

- Br¹ começou a iniciar os testes com o novo projeto "Without human". - antecedeu um dos lideres presentes.  
- Logo, logo não precisaremos de pilotos. Haverá uma facilidade melhor. - contestou um impaciente.  
- Não confie demais. Para toda experiência há erros para serem cometidos. - ironizou Gendou.  
- Isso é impossível. A tecnologia que está sendo usada é uma das melhores. - politizou Fuyuzuki com uma arcada sensibilidade.

¹ Brasil

**NERV – _Centro de testes_**

As unidades de combate estavam inércias à espera de uma utilidade rápida. Ritsuko decifrava códigos em diversos computadores, enquanto criava um planejamento para o que precisava. Os pilotos observavam sua agilidade em diagnosticar problemas para gerar uma produção de qualidade. Misato andava de um lado para o outro, esperando uma resposta, contudo era revirada pela frustração.

- Seu Eva ainda não chegou Misashi. - lembrou Katsuragi.  
- Vamos aproveitar para ver a compatibilidade que ela tem com os outros Evas. - exclamou Akagi.  
- Sim. - afirmou Mendes com um sorriso.

Asuka bocejava e alarmava suas expectativas destruídas. Shinji relembrava e remoia o acontecimento anterior. Rei não subjugava nada, apenas aceitava o que ocorria ali.

- Tinha sangue no beijo de Misashi. Tinha sangue...- resmungava Shinji olhando para Misashi.  
- Deu para falar sozinho agora, idiota? - disse Asuka.  
- Hã? Não! Nada...- surpreendeu-se Ikari.  
- Bem, podemos começar agora. - suspirou Ritsuko.  
- Se dirija ao Eva-00 Misashi. - pediu Misato.

Misashi seguiu a ordem.

- Meu irmão, chegou à hora. - sussurrou Mendes ao tocar a unidade.

A quarta criança já posicionada dentro do Eva-00 esboçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos. De repente todas as telas que transmitiam sua imagem ficaram escuras.

- O que houve? - disse Akagi consertando os óculos.  
- Misashi! - gritou Misato.  
- Isso é... - disse Ritsuko lendo as informações.  
- ...impossivel. - completou Katsuragi.  
- A quarta criança tem 100 de compatibilidade com o Eva-00. - exclamou uma funcionária.

Os pilotos assustaram-se com o que ouviram. Asuka se manteve indagada e seu ódio transpareceu em seus olhos. Shinji não conseguia se sintonizar com o que acabara de presenciar.

- Ela é ... - falou Rei. - o insubstituível. - pensou.  
- Deve haver algum truque. - debochou a segunda criança.  
- Posso sair? - perguntou Misashi.  
- Sim...Sim, sim! - respondeu Misato perplexa.

A novata se retirou do Eva-00 e caminhou para o centro da sala, porém se virou rapidamente para trás e olhou a estrutura do Eva-02.

- Alguém me chama. - disse Misashi.  
- Essa garota é doida. - disse Asuka cruzando os braços.  
- Sua compatibilidade foi perfeita Misashi. - deu os parabéns Katsuragi.  
- Perfeita...puf. - Asuka repetiu com rancor.  
- Como ela conseguiu? - disse Shinji.

A quarta criança andou para perto da unidade 02 e foi puxada pelo braço por Asuka.

- Onde pensa que vai? No meu Eva você não entra!  
- Precisamos continuar os testes Asuka! - disse Misato separando as duas.  
- Recomeçar. - gritou Akagi para a equipe.

Shinji se admirava com a eficiência de Mendes. Não esperava muito dela, mas isso superava tudo o que ele havia visto. Ela era como ele e ao mesmo tempo com diferenças limitadas e difundidas em uma.

- Não é possível Srª Akagi.  
- De novo uma compatibilidade perfeita. - destacou Ritsuko.  
- Se continuar assim. Não precisaremos dos outros pilotos. - riu Misato.

Asuka fulminava de raiva com o comentário de Katsuragi, e logo, a capitã percebeu e se desculpou. Rei desapreciava o clima negativo que circulava e despercebidamente engolia a seco as infâmias que transbordavam na alemã.

Com a saída de Misashi do Eva, as telas voltaram ao funcionamento normal. Todos a elogiavam e nem se deparavam com tempo para questionar o porquê que acontecia o desligamento das câmeras.

- Asuka - chamou a quarta criança.  
- O quê? Garota-perfeita? - irritou-se Soryu.  
- Sua mãe disse que estará sempre te protegendo.

A segunda criança domou na mão a inquietude que estava guardada e assim, bateu na face de Mendes.

- Não fale de minha mãe! Sua idiota!

Ritsuko e Misato correram até elas e não puderam sossegar o eixo que transpassava. Mendes acariciou o rosto e sem mudar a expressão, que imitava a de Rei, deu inicio ao que havia dito.

- Ela pediu para eu te falar.  
- Argh! Mortos não falam sua baka! - tentava partir pra cima de Misashi.

Shinji topado de conformismo não achava uma razão lógica para aquela conversa sem freio. Asuka sem escapatória saiu aos nervos.

- Unidade 04. - disse Rei antes de sair também.  
- Misashi você está bem? - perguntou Shinji apreensivo.  
- Sim, eu estou. - sorriu a novata com uma seriedade nos olhos.  
- Acho melhor deixar o resto para depois. - aconselhou Misato.  
- Não. Vamos terminar logo. Não podemos perder tempo com criancices. - examinou Akagi.  
- Você quer me perguntar algo, Shinji? - pressentiu a quarta criança.  
- Como você consegue essa compatibilidade perfeita? - disse abobado.  
- Ah sim... - suspirou. - Eu não sei. É como se eu me fundisse ao Eva. Sentisse sua alma. Como se eu fosse ele.  
- Você não sente repulsa?  
- Repulsa? - seus olhos lacrimejaram. - Você sente nojo disto? - apontou para a unidade 01.  
- Eu...- cabisbaixo.  
- Misashi entre no Eva 01 para podermos finalizar os testes de compatibilidade. - guiou Ritsuko.  
- Sim. - respondeu automaticamente o piloto.

Mendes andou até a unidade 01 e antes de entrar olhou para Shinji.

- Você sente repulsa por este Eva. Não deveria sentir amor já que sua mãe está aqui? - sorriu e seguiu até a cabine.  
- Mãe? Minha mãe? - repetiu e emendou Ikari.

As luzes da Nerv começaram a acender e apagar repetidamente.

- O que houve? Já não bastam as câmeras e agora isto? - reclamou Misato.  
- O Eva 01 não está aceitando Misashi.  
- A compatibilidade é zero!  
- Zero? A compatibilidade com os outros Evas foi perfeita. - alertou Akagi.  
- Há uma rejeição. Veja.

De repente Misashi começou a gritar.

- Tirem a de lá.  
- Misashi. - disse Shinji assustado.

O Eva 01 começou a se jogar nas paredes.

- Meu deus. O Eva 01 quer matar Misashi. - Ritsuko se surpreendeu.  
- Não é isso. Ele quer tirá-la de dentro dele de qualquer jeito. - falou Misato.

A unidade 01 lutava contra si mesmo. Era uma cena de temer o estado que se encontraria depois o piloto.

- Pare com isso! - gritou Shinji.

O Eva 01 se acalmou e permitiu que Ikari se aproximasse da cabine. Antes que ele pudesse tentar socorrer Misashi a porta se abre e ela reaparece com o corpo cheio de hematomas. Sem agüentar se manter em pé cai nos braços da terceira criança.

- Esse Eva já tinha uma alma e não poderia ser substituída por mim. Eu não pude me fundir. - disse Misashi com dificuldade.  
- Misashi você ficará bem. - disse Ikari com tristeza.  
- Rápido. - disse uma enfermeira.

Mendes foi levada em uma maca às pressas para a hospitalização.

- Não entendo. A compatibilidade dela foi perfeita. Nos Evas 00 e 02 foram 100, porém no Eva 01 foi nula. - disse Misato.  
- Nem ao menos teve uma mínima compatibilidade... - sobressaltou Akagi.

A terceira criança não entendeu nada do que havia acontecido. A compatibilidade perfeita sendo desmoronada pela unidade 01 e com sua capacidade de parar o atentado contra a quarta criança. Ele mostrava uma afeição pela Misashi que se revelava nítida com aquela seqüência de fatos. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê a novata o completava e parecia responder tudo o que queria saber. Ikari ficou paralisado na frente do Eva 01, enquanto duvidava de tudo e de todos.

(_Continua_)


	5. Antes de mim

**EVANGELION: Um Lugar Dentro Do Meu Coração...**

_Por GRei_

* * *

**Capítulo 5** – Antes de mim

* * *

**CABINE DO EVA-02**

Em uma das telas de transmissão, estava Misato dando ordens expressas de como sair do ataque.

- Está bem! – sorria Asuka com rispidez - Vamos, vamos, vamos. - balançando os controles.

O Anjo apertava mais e mais até a levantar e nocautear no chão.

- Cabo umbilical do Eva unidade 2 desconectado. - voz do computador.  
- Asuka! Você ainda tem cinco minutos, antes que sua energia acabe. - argumentou Ritsuko.  
- É o que eu preciso. Nem mais, nem menos. - esnobou com um sorriso.

**ARENA**

Rei chutou o inimigo e quando abaixou, deu uma rasteira, porém ele continuou segurando o Eva-02. Shinji com as mãos desprendeu a alemã dos tentáculos e com a navalha cortou o Anjo ao meio.

- Maravilha Shinji! Estou vendo progresso em você. - deu os parabéns Misato.  
- Não preciso da sua ajuda! - gritou Soryu - Eu sozinha daria conta. Não me atrapalha, seu baka!  
- 26 restaurado, 40 restaurado, 62 restaurado...

Quando se recompôs, o Anjo esticou a cabeça até a unidade 01 e a virou para o lado. Seus olhos foram para debaixo da pálpebra, logo depois, abriu a boca e ecoou um som de grilo. Ikari sem consciência do próprio estado entrou em transe, entretanto, Asuka o empurrou. Com a mesma rapidez, correu para o alvo, mas foi impedida por um campo T.A e jogada para longe. Rei por descuido teve seu Eva-00 penetrado pelas raízes do oponente.

- Sistema de alerta! Eva da unidade 00 contaminada. Vírus desconhecido. - voz do computador.  
- Situação! - acelerou Misato.  
- Estamos perdendo a primeira criança. Eva-00 não está aceitando os comandos. - checou Ritsuko.

**CABINE DO EVA-00**

Veias pulsavam sob a pele da garota.

- Re...i...i...o An...dentro...cê. - transmissão de Misato falhando.  
- Sou eu? - disse afligida.

**ARENA**

Em cada raiz, na ponta se formava o rosto de Rei.

- Nós somos a Rei. - todas repetiam.

Ayanami observou a elevação na terra em direção à terceira criança.

- Shinji...  
- Não faça isso Rei! - ressaltou Misato. - Rei? Rei? - preocupada.

Quase sem força, ela apertou o botão de explodir.

- Rastreamento do Eva da unidade 00. Não localizada. - voz do computador.

A nevoa de poeira foi abanada pelas asas do Anjo. Um pouco abatido, sobrevoava a superfície.

**NERV**

- Unidade 4 chegou. - disse um dos assistentes.

Mendes estava uniformizada com o padrão utilizado pelos pilotos, mas na cor cinza-azulado. Com a fisionomia desprovida do ato de raciocinar e inepta ao indômito do impossível, segurava por precaução o braço do seu supervisor, que iniciou o cumprimento.

- Tsurugi. - apontando para o crachá. - Guardião e supervisor de Misashi. - ergueu o pulso.

Misato com avidez de respostas passou sobre o pulso dele um aparelho com luz vermelha que transpareceu o código. Imediatamente, a leitura de dados confirmou os direitos da guarda e do piloto, Misashi, transpassados para Tsurugi pela autoridade Br, além de informações pessoais sobre o monitor.

- Você não é muito novo? - estranhou Misato.  
- É. - envergonhado. - Recebi a responsabilidade de monitoração, pois sou um dos encarregados para o funcionamento do Eva-04 e para o desenvolvimento do piloto.  
- Estávamos ansiosos pela volta de Misashi. Desde o acidente-  
- Quero a lutando. - resignou Gendou.  
- Sim. - sorriu a quarta criança.  
- Unidade 4 preparada!

Tsu acompanhou Mendes até a unidade 4 e lançou uma expressão experiente para o sistema. Misashi continuou os passos em direção à poltrona dos comandos, sentou-se e subitamente cabos entraram em suas veias. Em um movimento ereto do móvel, Misashi ficou de pé, enquanto as vidraças acoplavam ao seu redor. No momento em que formou o cilíndrico fechado, sob os pés da quarta criança, os ralos transbordaram um liquido que a deixou submersa.

- Estou em casa. - suspirou Misashi.  
- Liberar energia externa!  
- Acionar!

**ARENA**

- Unidade 4 saiu do elevador pela linha da rota 25.  
- Cabo umbilical conectado!  
- Iniciar fornecimento de energia!

Asuka entorpecida pela queda não acreditou na petulância da novata em pisar no território de combate. Manejou, mas não conseguiu movimento.

- Energia zero do Eva da unidade 2. - voz do computador.

No momento em que o Anjo avistou a unidade 4, lançou-se direto como um predador, a derrubando e a dilacerando.

- Meu deus! - disse a assistente com a mão na boca.

O gráfico da estrutura do Eva-04 piscava nos locais rompidos.

- Mexa-se, mexa-se, mexa-se...por favor. - suplicava Soryu para o próprio Eva.

Ikari com náusea assistia de camarote a destruição dos membros da unidade 4 que jorrava sangue.

- Não é real, não é, não é real. - disse Shinji tampando os olhos.

Não havia nenhuma tela que exibisse a cabine do Eva-04, nem mesmo um grito ou gemido aguçavam os ouvidos, a quarta criança parecia ilesa, à espera da hora certa. De repente, a unidade 2 moveu-se sem energia, com um soco transgrediu o crânio do inimigo e o esfolou.

- Não sou eu! - disse a segunda criança debatendo-se.

**NERV**

A tela de transmissão da cabine do Eva-02 estava sem áudio e ninguém conseguia ligar o som.

- Ela está sem energia. Co-  
- Talvez ocorreu o mesmo que Shinji. - lembrou Ritsuko.  
- Hã...não? Não...so...- Katsuragi lendo os lábios de Soryu.

Antes que pudesse completar, todas as luzes apagaram e no outro instante, acenderam.

- Campo de teste desativado! - voz do computador.

A batalha era um grande ensaio teatral, contudo, as conseqüências eram nítidas, sem falácias. Shinji aparecia com uma palidez mórbida, sem prévia de quando e como sua lucidez voltaria. Asuka subterfugia na paranóia do seu pensamento.

- Se eles não estiverem preparados com uma simulação, não podem ser pilotos. - advertiu Ritsuko.  
- É inacreditável! Os Evas são submetidos aos ataques, os pilotos sentem, mas não são prejudicados. - disse fascinado Fuyuzuki.  
- Unidade 0, 1 e 2 danificadas, capitã.  
- Unidade 4 intacta.

Tsurugi surpreendeu Misato com a impassibilidade com que riu.

- Função de regeneração. - disse Tsu. - Br foi minuciosa na criação desse campo de teste para usar essa capacidade.  
- Br estava por trás de tudo. - refletiu Misato cautelosa.

Gendou posicionou-se na frente da porta da cabine à espera da saída de Misashi.

- Sr. Gendou Ikari?

Quando Gendou foi cumprimentar a brasileira, deparou-se com a fisionomia de sua esposa, feliz.

- O que foi? - disse Misashi inalterada.  
- Você me lembrou alguém que foi muito importante para mim. - voltou a rever Mendes.  
- Eu sempre lembro a alma do Eva que substitui ou tentei substituir. - sorriu e caminhou até Rei.

Ayanami estava consciente de que se fosse realmente uma batalha, ela teria morrido.

- Você é mais humana do que pensei. - elogiou Misashi. - Aposto que mais do que as outras.  
- Quando será? - perguntou entretida.  
- Quando você morrer.

Asuka deu alguns passos cambaleando, fulminou com um tom neurótico sua náusea.

- Como foi real. - remoeu com os olhos a unidade 02.  
- Filha?

Escutou o sussurro, mas não vinha do Eva. Parecia ser atrás de suas costas. Virou com precaução e experimentou sensações boas e ruins misturadas ao ver que da boca da novata saia à mesma voz de sua mãe.

- Filha!  
- Filha! - sentiu o fervor lhe percorrer o corpo. - Não me chame de FILHA!  
- FilSuka. - disse Misashi com a voz confundida com a da mãe de Soryu. - Asuka?

A segunda criança estremeceu ao constatar a mudança repentina e passou as mãos no rosto, como se quisesse limpar o desgosto.

**APARTAMENTO DE TSURUGI**

O recinto apresentava mobílias modernas, mas feitos em mogno, jacarandá e ipê, madeiras típicas do seu país, impregnavam no ambiente o aroma do patriotismo brasileiro, entretanto, nos contornos dos móveis, predominava a inquietude japonesa.

Tsurugi soltou um molho de chaves na mesinha de centro e expirou o cansaço pela boca. Misashi preferiu deslocá-se para o seu refugio, pois continuava oprimida pela sua passividade.

- Já vai para o quarto, Isabel?

A brasileira ao ouvir proferir o nome dos lábios de seu supervisor, parou imediatamente. Continuou inércia na entrada do corredor e apenas movimentou a cabeça para o lado, como se esperasse um pretexto.

- Oh...desculpe-me – disse Tsu. – Você ainda me lembra minha irmã.

O incógnito que almejava a castidade entre os dois, não era de uma familiaridade que havia sido concebida pelo parentesco, mas sim, pelo passado que os unia de uma forma remoída.

- Entendo. Foi por isso que você quis ser meu guardião.  
- Er...é.  
- Eu sei que ajo como ela, porém, quanto mais contato eu tiver com a minha casa, mas a memória de Isabel se perderá. – disse com a frieza calculada em cada palavra.

Tsurugi por impulso ergueu a mão até a novata, mas não teve vontade de tocá-la e enojou a sua atitude.

- Por quê? Por que você não me escolheu?  
- Porque não era para ser você. – olhou para Tsu com os olhos insanos.  
- Ela não podia morrer! – gritou inconseqüentemente.  
- Não confunda as coisas, mano! Eu não sou mais Isabel. – disse com uma expressão de ternura.

A garota entravou o sentimento que a tinha domado por alguns segundos, e retomou a frieza.

- Eu desenvolvi sentimentos humanos, mas não posso ser sua irmã, Tsurugi Mendes.

_(Continua)_.


End file.
